roach_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Military of Brazil
The Brazilian Armed Forces (Portuguese: Forças Armadas Brasileiras) is the military of the Republic of the United States of Brazil. Overview The armed forces of Brazil comprise the Brazilian Army, the Brazilian Navy (including the Corps of Naval Fusiliers and Naval Aviation) and the Brazilian Air Force. The Military Police is described as an ancillary force of the Army. Brazilian armed forces are the second largest in Latin America. All military branches are part of the Ministry of War. The Brazilian Air Force is the aerial warfare branch of the Brazilian armed forces. Força Aérea Brasileira was formed when the air divisions of the Army and Navy were merged into a single military force, initially called "National Air Force". Both air divisions transferred their equipments, installations and personnel to the new armed force. The FAB is the largest air force in Latin America, with about 700 manned aircraft in service, and as of March 23, 2007, had 65,610 personnel on active duty. An additional 7,500 civilian personnel are employed by the Air Force. The Brazilian Navy is responsible for naval operations and for guarding Brazilian territorial waters. It is the oldest of the Brazilian armed forces and the second largest navy in Latin America, with a 27,307-ton aircraft carrier, the NAeL São Paulo (formerly FS Foch of the French Navy), some American and British-built frigates, a few locally-built corvettes, coastal diesel-electric submarines, and many other river and coastal patrol craft. Finally, the Brazilian Army is responsible for land-based military operations, with a strength of approximately 190,000 soldiers. The Escola Superior de Guerra (ESG), or Higher War School, located in Rio de Janeiro, is the school where upper ranks, those of colonel and above, study and are selected for promotion if appropriate. Service obligation and manpower The CIA World Factbook reports that the military age is 19-45 years for compulsory military service and the service obligation is for nine to 12 months. The age for voluntary service is 17-45 years, and an increasing percentage of the ranks are "long-service" volunteer professionals. Brazil's military manpower as of a 2005 estimate is 45,586,036 males age 19-49 and 45,728,704 females age 19-49 available for military service, and 33,119,098 males age 19-49 and 38,079,722 females age 19-49 fit for military service. A 2005 estimate found 1,785,930 males age 18-49 and 1,731,648 females age 19-49 reach military service age annually. Males in Brazil are required to enlist for serving 12 months (24 months in the air force, 36 in the navy) of military service upon their 18th birthday. However, most enlisted are dismissed, and do not serve at all. Most often, the service is performed in military bases as close as possible to the person's home. The government does not require those planning to attend college or holding a permanent job to serve. There are also several other exemptions to compulsory service, including health reasons. Women were allowed to serve in the armed forces beginning in early 1980s, when the Brazilian Army became the first army in South America to accept women into career ranks; women serve in the Navy and Air Force only in Women's Reserve Corps. In 2006, the first class of female Air Force pilots graduated. Troop relocation Brazil has the necessity to patrol its 15,735 km (9,777 mi) of land borders. Since the 1990's Brazil has been relocating its forces in accordance to this national security requirement. Between 2003 and 2008, the 2nd Jungle Infantry Brigade, the 3rd Infantry Battalion, the 19th Logistics Battalion, and the 22nd Army Police Platoon were transferred by the Army from the state of Rio de Janeiro to the Amazon region. In adddition, the 1st and 3rd Combat Cars Regiment were also relocated from the state of Rio de Janeiro to city of Santa Maria in the state of Rio Grande Do Sul. Despite those efforts, the states of Rio de Janeiro, Minas Gerais and Espirito Santo still concentrate over 49,000 soldiers. In May 2008, the Navy announced plans to reposition its forces throughout Brazil. Brazil, Military of Category:Military of Brazil